Exterior outlet receptacle boxes are commonly installed on the exterior surface of the sheathing of a structure before the building panels (e.g., metal wall panels or vinyl siding) are installed on the structure and run up to and in contact with the receptacle boxes. This often requires extensive preparation when planning the building panel layout, because multiple panels often need to be cut before installation onto the structure in order to accommodate the locations of the receptacle boxes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a receptacle box and method of installing same that are improvements over existing devices and methods.